The purpose of the proposed research is to develop models and methodology for the prediction of outcomes and costs of stroke rehabilitation. Multiple predictor variables will be coded for all patients at admission to the stroke rehabilitation unit. Objective and judgemental variables will include age, prior living arrangement, ICDA diagnoses, functional status -- composed of rated independence in self-care, mobility, continence--and others. (Subjective ratings of "readiness" for rehabilitation by admissions personnel are anticipated. This will allow inclusion of novel, clinical-experience based prediction variables and a test of the efficacy of "clinical" versus "statistical", i.e. more objective and analytic, decision making models.) At discharge, a vector of health outcome variables (e.g. functional status) and costs (e.g. monetary, therapy hours, length of stay) will be measured. In addition, a three-month follow-up of all admitted patients will be conducted by mail, with supplementary telephone contact. Post-discharge costs (at minimum direct medical and institutional ones) will be carefully assessed. Functional status after discharge must and will also be assessed. Multivariate analysis will be employed to develop predictors both of health outcomes and cost, both in hospital and post-discharge. For instance, discriminant analysis will be used to predict categorical outcomes like "full" versus "incomplete" rehabilitation program and discharge home versus to skilled nursing facility. Model results from the prospective study will be partially cross-validated or compared with relations found to exist in the previous year with H.U.P. data. Since both costs and outcomes are measured, prediction of cost-effectiveness or cost-benefits will prove possible. The testing of questions relevant to the knowledge base for Utilization Review (both level-of-care and continued-stay) are objectives of this research. If validity coefficients suffice, the prediction model(s) will be operationalized on a card-programmable calculator.